Lightclan: A New Light
by LongLiveHappyEnddings
Summary: A story following a group of young cat through their destinies in their home. What will happen when Sunpaw will do anything to prove her worth, and when Brightpaw makes the wrong choice. You will only find out by reading! (Rated M only for the battles that take place during the story.)
1. Information

_Note: For all those who are reading my story Moonlight and Music I am continuing the story. I just lost the inspiration to write and will come back to it, once my inspiration returns to me. For now I'm going to upload this one that I have been writing for a bit. :) I just read Bramblestar's Storm and was very inspired. That and I finally thought up a story line that connected two main events I wanted to happen. Please read all of this unless you haven't read 'Omen of the Stars: The Last Hope' and 'Bramblestar's Storm' (If you haven't read them just skip to the end of the warning.) It will really help everyone understand the story just a little bit better. Oh! and if you see any mistakes worth noting, please feel free to point them out! Thanks for reading._

 **Information**

 **This is a Fan Fiction derived from the Warrior series made by Erin Hunter. Again I do not OWN the Warrior series or the concepts. This is only a Fan Fiction made about it.**

 ***WARNING SPOILERS FOR OMEN OF THE STARS: THE LAST HOPE AS WELL AS BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM*** I also gave the cats that died in the Great Battle in the "Omen of the Stars: The Last Hope" & the cats that died in "Bramblestar's storm" as well as Feathertail and Silverstream a place in my story to honor them. I really liked a lot of these characters and thought that each death was sad. So I would like to do this as my appreciation for them and the writers of the actual story. Who did a beautiful job spinning their tale.

Please do remember this is just a Fan Fiction! So even thou I did use their names and exact descriptions (If I could find them. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.) I'm going to change their personalities and position in the clan to suite my needs in the story. So they may not be like they were in the books.

I will admit that I favor Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Firestar, and Spottedleaf. So they will have more substantial positions in my story. I also really like Silverstream and Feathertail, so even thou they did not die in either book that I mentioned I still placed them in the story line.

In "Lightclan: A New Light" Weaselkit from Shadowclan was placed as Weaselpaw in Duskclan. He had no description that I could find, so I made one for him.

Ferncloud (as Fernpaw for now) and Sorreltail (as Sorrelpaw for now) from Thunderclan were placed in Duskclan and Rippleclan. Ferncloud is in Duskclan, Sorreltail is in Rippleclan.

Ashfoot, Owlwhisker, Swallowtail, Thistleheart (who also didn't have any description that I could find), Sunstrike, and Tornear from Windclan as well as Boulderfur, Webfoot, Robinwing, Greymist, Troutstream, Mossyfoot, and Hollowflight from Riverclan were placed in Rippleclan as warriors.

And although Tallpoppy, Redwillow, Toadfoot, Applefur, Olivenose, Shrewfoot, Starlingwing, and Shredtail from Shadowclan and Spottedleaf, Icecloud, Toadstep, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, Firestar, Foxleap, Hazeltail, and Seedpaw from Thunderclan are not in this part of the story they will be later on.

 **These characters belong to the writers of Warriors.**

 **They Are NOT Mine!**

* **END OF SPOILRER WARNING***

 **Facts to help you understand the story better:**

 **Lightclan**

Lightclan is a mix between all five clans. That is why Lightclan is so much bigger than the other two clans in this story. That is also why they have the largest territory with a small pine and oak forest that sort blend together in the middle. (In the forests there is more than one species of tree, of course!) Marshes and moors; and to make this clan unique and give a reason as to why twolegs have never come into their land, it is because they live on a Red Woods Nature Reserve. With a beautiful and rather large forest and all it has is the rare ranger or camper to hide from. (I know it's not realistic, but it's FICTIONAL piece thank you all :) They have large ponds, rivers, streams, the occasional puddle when it rains, and one really small lake that is too big to be classified as a pond.

Lightclan also has similar hunting and fighting styles to the other five clans since in my story they all used to all live together until Lightclan left because of reasons explained in the story.

 **Duskclan and Rippleclan**

Duskclan is a mix between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. And Rippleclan is a mix between Windclan and Riverclan. That is why they are larger than a usual clan (also because I couldn't let Lightclan totally overpower Duskclan and Rippleclan.) Duskclan lives in a dense spruce and dark oak forest just beyond the grassy meadow that belongs to Lightclan. That forest also has one of the main rivers that flows through Lightclan's territory, flowing through it as well. Rippleclan lives just a smidge father down where the aspen trees grow far apart from each other, giving way to boggy almost solid ground, and then to nice marsh lands. The large river that flows down from Lightclan to the Spitting Cliffs next to the stone plateau where the Lone Redwood grows, into Duskclan territory; cuts off Rippleclan from the good moor hunting grounds past the meadows and below the cliffs.

Also just like Lightclan, Duskclan has similar fighting and hunting skills to Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Just as Rippleclan has similar fighting and hunting skills to Riverclan and Windclan.

Duskclan and Rippleclan used to be one clan. A few years after Skyclan was driven out of the forest a group of young warriors that included five cats from each clan became so close that they couldn't bear the thought of attacking each other. Because they announced to their clanmates that because they could no longer follow the warrior code with their clan mates they would follow the warrior code together in their own clan. And so they left the clans with a few of the family members following each cat, and traveled to Mother Mouth to lie next to the Moon Stone. When they were in Starclan they asked which should be the leader, the deputy, and the medicine cat among them. Starclan picked the most loyal to the warrior code to be leader and his name was Strikestar. The most senior warrior was chosen to be deputy and her name was Robinleap. The cat with the strongest connection to Starclan was chosen as the medicine cat, his name was Littlebreeze. As they traveled long and far in search of the perfect home they gathered a large number of cats teaching them the ways of the warrior code and the way of the clans and becoming a very close nit clan that were loyal to none but their clans. Finally they came to rest in a forest about a month's travel from where they now reside and lived their happily with a starlit pool that never grew or shrank to contact their warrior ancestors. But then not long after Dapplestar was first made leader there was a horrible sickness that drove the clan apart and weakened them. Those who followed Hickorystar a very old leader related to Strikestar became Rippleclan. And those who followed the younger (but still old) Badgerstar became Duskclan.

Not soon after they had just barley healed from the sickness, twolegs came and began to destroy their forest. Rippleclan and Duskclan fled their home that they had lived in for so long and began the long trek towards Lightclan. Along the way Hickorystar lost his last life due to exhaustion with the twolegs contently haring them. Wolffang became Wolfstar only in name saying that she would receive her nine lives at their new home. And after their long trek they finally came to the place that is now their home. In my story they have been their five moons without knowing that Lightclan lives there as well until they find the sent markers at the edge of the meadow and at that point that's when the signs of other cats appear in the story.

I know telling this story ruins the big surprise when Rippleclan and Duskclan finally show up but I thought it would help to explain them a little bit.

 **And before anyone asks Emberpaw was made in a role play between me and another person online who whishes not to be announced. Emberpaw was a character he made that was** _supposed_ **to look somewhat like Spottedleaf but not actually be in any way related to her. I received his permission to use this character in my FanFiction because he fit the part so well. And although the character's name was not Emberpaw in the role play I made him an apprentice to fit the timeline.**

And that is the end to my rambling. Enjoy! And thanks to all those that actually read this instead of skipping past. :)

 **Special Thanks to:**

To all of my loving friends who were the best inspiration. Carli Miller, Aitana Aragon, Katlyen Powel, Lauren Grace, Makenzie VanBorgadin, Shyler Beardal, Mariah Black, Nathan Willard, Melanie, and last but not least Josh and everyone else close to my heart that I used as inspiration for characters.


	2. Allegiances part one: Lightclan

_**Lightclan**_

Leader: _**Dapplestar**_ – A dark tabby tom with bright amber eyes _mate: Clearsoul_

 **Apprentice: Moonpaw** **– A very fluffy black she-cat with white front paws, chest fur, and tail tip as well as blue-green eyes**

Deputy: _**Owlpond**_ – A brown, white, and black speckled tom

 **Apprentice: Sunpaw – A very fluffy white she-cat with black front paws, chest fur, and tail tip as well as hazel eyes**

Medicine Cat: _**Feathertalon**_ – A large silver she-cat with oval like shaped spots

Warriors: _(Toms and She-cats without kits)_

 _ **Hawkleap**_ – A dark chocolate tom with white speckles

 **Apprentice: Duskpaw** **– An exceptionally large, strong, she-cat with dark thunderhead grey fur, white ears, darker legs, and bright emerald green eyes**

 _ **Amberwhisker**_ – A light cream tom with blue-green blotches

 _ **Blossomsmoke**_ – A small gray she-cat with yellow-gold markings

 **Apprentice: Pinepaw – A white she-cat with black dusting her muzzle and paws**

 _ **Paletail**_ – A she-cat with a cream colored pelt and bright blue eyes

 _ **Nettlegaze**_ – A white and brown dappled tom

 **Apprentice: Warmpaw – A tall golden brown tom with gold tabby markings and green-hazel eyes**

 _ **Doveflight**_ – A slight tom with light gray colored fur and bright purple eyes

 **Apprentice: Shadowpaw** **– A dark black tom with darker swirled patterns on his fur**

 _ **Pouncefoot**_ – A tawny tabby tom with ice blue eyes

 _ **Buzzardfang**_ – A tall, heavyset, powerful black tom with ginger ears, muzzle, tail, and large yellow eyes

 _ **Opalfrost**_ – A blue-gray she-cat with silver eyes

 _ **Tawnydawn**_ –A pale tawny she-cat with gold chest fur

 **Apprentice: Vinepaw** **– A black tom with white lynx point markings**

 _ **Ashhope**_ – A cheerful gray and black flecked she-cat

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw** **– A bright tom with gray fur and powerful hind legs**

 _ **Mapleleap**_ –A petit dark caramel she-cat with white toes

 _ **Lostwing**_ – A very fast gray tom with a darker muzzle

 _ **Leappounce**_ – A black tom with powerful hind legs and bright green eyes _mate: Elkbreeze_

 _ **Branchglow**_ – A rowan tom with light brown stockings on his legs

 _ **Silversea**_ – A silver she-cat with clear water colored blue eyes

 _ **Tatteredclaw**_ – A large cinnamon colored tom with scruffy fur _mate: Splashpetal_

 _ **Honeylight**_ –A slight caramel she-cat with long legs _mate: Rushcloud_

 _ **Rushcloud**_ – A blue tom with black spots over his eyes _mate: Honeylight_

 **Apprentice: Wasppaw** **– A blue she-cat with bright amber eyes**

 _ **Snailfeather**_ – A white tom with a black, slightly swirled, spot over one eye

 **Apprentice: Harepaw** – **A white handsome tom with light cream dusting his back, dark brown eyes, and a graceful demeanor**

 _ **Sandsnarl**_ – A light golden tabby she-cat

 _ **Mothflight**_ – A brown she-cat with dazzling yellow eyes

 _ **Butterflyflight**_ – A long furred white she-cat _mate: Blacklight_

 _ **Blacklight**_ – A dark black tom with strong hind legs and jaws _mate: Butterflyflight_

 _ **Goldenflash**_ – A large long furred golden tom

 _ **Weaselsea**_ – A dark gray, sharp clawed tom

 _ **Sprucenose**_ – A dark brown tom with gray-green sporadic flecks and wicked curved claws

 _ **Shallowleap**_ – A light cream tabby she-cat

 _ **Tigerroar**_ – A huge white tom with black stripes _mate: Leopardfoot_

 **Apprentice: Redpaw** **– An exceptionally large dark russet tom with black stripes**

 _ **Leopardfoot**_ – A golden she-cat with large black spots _mate: Tigerroar_

 _ **Falconwing**_ – A small fleet footed gray she-cat _mate: Fleetwind_

 **Apprentice: Applepaw** **– A white long legged, cream blotched, tabby tom**

 _ **Fleetwind**_ – A small pale cream tom with beautiful swirled cinnamon patterns in his fur _mate: Falconwing_

 _ **Wildtruth**_ – A brown and black brindle tom

 _ **Rookpad**_ – A swift black she-cat _mate: Darkbriar_

 _ **Darkbriar**_ – A dark gray tom with black lynx point markings _mate: Rookpad_

 _ **Swanfeather**_ – A beautiful white graceful she-cat with bright amber eyes _mate: Crowtalon_

 _ **Crowtalon**_ – A black tom with powerful hind legs _mate: Swanfeather_

 _ **Rabbitcry**_ – A white bob tailed she-cat with large auburn patches

 **Apprentice: Velvetpaw** **– A sleek black she-cat with long legs and a bobbed tail**

 _ **Dewfang**_ – A gray she-cat with white ear tips

 _ **Wolffeather**_ – A large dark brown tom with thick fur, a black muzzle, belly, and large sporadic spots _mate: Pearlocean_

 _ **Pearlocean**_ – A pearly white long furred she-cat _mate: Wolffeather_

 _ **Nightocean**_ – A black tom with blue-gray rippled markings _mate: Silverash_

 _ **Silverash**_ – A silver and gray dappled she-cat _mate: Nightocean_

 _ **Whitefrost**_ – A short furred white tom with blue paws, a blue stripe running down his back and tail, and bright amber eyes _mate: Fireflower_

 _ **Fireflower**_ – A blazingly bright ginger she-cat with a white belly _mate: Whitefrost_

 _ **Treebird**_ – A gentle brown she-cat _mate: Squirrelfoot_

 _ **Squirrelfoot**_ – A bright ginger tom with white feet and green eyes _mate: Treebird_

 _ **Ratsnap**_ – A grouchy dark gray tom

 **Apprentice: Sparrowpaw** **– A brown she-cat with white flecks**

 _ **Roseheart**_ – A cream and light ginger patched she-cat _mate: Lightningflash_

 _ **Lightningflash**_ – A pale gold tom with blue-green eyes _mate: Roseheart_

 _ **Snowleopard**_ – A pale white she-cat with darker patches

 _ **Tornnight**_ – A black, moody tom

 _ **Riversmoke**_ – A powerful black tom with large claws and gold eyes

 **Apprentice: Ghostpaw** **– An exceptionally black she-cat with even darker spots and dark chocolate eyes**

 _ **Scarletfang**_ – A bright ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

 _ **Icewing**_ – A silver she-cat with dark gray patches

 _ **Lionclaw**_ – A large gold tom with a mane like fringe around his neck

 _ **Pantherfrost**_ – A black tom with a striking gold spots

 **Apprentice: Silentpaw** **– A pale tortoiseshell she-cat with bright emerald eyes**

 _ **Foxtruth**_ – A bright ginger she-cat with silver lynx markings and eyes

 **Apprentice: Eclipsepaw** **– A small, sleek, soft furred dark chocolate and sliver she-cat**

 _ **Ebonyflower**_ – A sleek midnight black she-cat with violet eyes and a sweet sent

 **Apprentice: Shadowedpaw** **– A dark gray she-cat with thick black swirled patterns in her fur and strange white rings around her eyes**

 _ **Emeraldcall**_ – An intelligent, quick pawed brown tom with spots and emerald eyes

 **Apprentice: Goldenpaw –** **A petite, wise, golden tabby she-cat**

 _ **Goldentear**_ – A pretty golden she-cat with white spots and black tear like marks around her eyes

 **Apprentice: Brightpaw –** **A fun loving ginger she-cat with gold ears, belly, chest, and tail**

 _ **Reedfur**_ – A tom with thick gray and black fur and orange eyes

 _ **Silverforest**_ – A tom with pale fur that has darker reddish patches and pale green eyes

 _ **Lionpelt**_ – A large, thick furred, golden tom

 **Apprentice: Owlpaw –** **A calico tom**

 _ **Spottedfang**_ – A big white she-cat with small peppering spots

 _ **Littlestream**_ – A golden she-cat with black stripes

 _ **Firespirit**_ – A cheerful and happy ginger tabby tom

 **Apprentice: Snowpaw –** **A beautiful white she-cat with a strikingly pink nose**

 _ **Cloudspirit**_ – A gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and a kind nature

 **Apprentice: Gentlepaw –** **A small brown tom with white paws**

 _ **Sunshadow**_ – A tom with a long reddish brown fur and dark blue eyes

 _ **Swifttail**_ – A small gray she-cat with beautiful cinnamon patterns in her fur

 **Apprentice: Smallpaw –** **A small, gentle light grey she-cat**

 _ **Gustwing**_ – A dark gray, cinnamon specked tom

 _ **Sparrowwing**_ – A black and tawny tom

 _ **Thunderstreak**_ – A light gold tom with lighter tabby markings

 _ **Risinglight**_ – A pale tom with light gold spots

Queens: _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

 **Elkbreeze** – A dark brown almost black she cat with a white chest, paws, and stripes _mate: Leappounce_

 **Splashpetal** – A tortoiseshell she-cat with a splash of cream on her face _mate: Tatteredclaw_

Elders: _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

 **Clearsoul** – A light gray, proud tabby she-cat

 **Junetail** – A happy, very old, russet she-cat

 **Greentalon** – A large bright ginger tom

 **Newfall** – A lithe gray she-cat with russet splotches

 **Fallclaw** – A cheerful brown she-cat with darker swirls

 **Leafsnow** – A graceful white she-cat

 **Quailtail** – A blind white she-cat with large brown and black brindle patches

 **Halfpoppy** – A cream tabby she-cat with a bobbed tail _mate: Tallleaf_

 **Tallleaf** –A long legged white tom with blue-green blotches on his paws _mate: Halfpoppy_


	3. Allegiances part two: Rippleclan

_**Rippleclan**_

Leader: _**Wolfstar**_ \- A large muscular black she-cat with white paws

Deputy: _**Frostfur**_ – A calm mannered silver she-cat with milky gray eyes

Medicine Cat: _**Leopardice**_ – A gold she-cat with darker gold spots and pale orange eyes

 **Apprentice: Featherpaw –** **A long furred gray tom with ice blue eyes**

Warriors: _(Toms and She-cats without kits)_

 _ **Crystalwinter**_ – A long furred blue-white tom with a frosty stare

 **Apprentice: Rosepaw –** **A deep ginger she-cat with petal like markings**

 _ **Acornstride**_ – A tan and russet she-cat

 _ **Reedstrike**_ – A slender light brown she-cat with gray and black spots

 _ **Minnowstrike**_ – A slender sliver and tan she-cat with large paws

 _ **Pebblefire**_ – A swift brown, white, and ginger tom _mate: Softwind_

 _ **Ashfoot**_ – A gray she-cat

 _ **Owlwhisker**_ – A light brown tabby tom

 _ **Swallowtail**_ – A dark gray she-cat

 _ **Thistleheart**_ – A bold, thick furred russet tabby she-cat

 _ **Sunstrike**_ – A tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forhead

 **Apprentice: Sorrelpaw – A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes**

 _ **Tornear**_ – A tabby tom

 _ **Boulderfur**_ – A large pale gray tom

 _ **Webfoot**_ – A dark gray tom

 _ **Robinwing**_ – A tortoiseshell and white tom _mate: Embergaze_

 _ **Embergaze**_ – A sleek black she-cat with startling amber eyes that burn like embers _mate: Robinwing_

 _ **Greymist**_ – A pale gray tabby she-cat

 _ **Aspenfoot**_ – A white tom with brown irregular shaped spots _mate: Oakbreeze_

 _ **Oakbreeze**_ – A slender, long legged, dark brown she-cat with even darker fur around one eye and her hind legs _mate: Aspenfoot_

 **Apprentice: Emberpaw** **\- A tortoiseshell tom, with a distinctive molted pelt and a black chest, muzzle, face, and paws, as well as sand colored ears, small white flecks on his tail, and clear violet eyes**

 _ **Beechleap**_ – A strong dark tan tom with dark forest green eyes

 _ **Pinesplash**_ – A light caramel tom

 _ **Spruceshadow**_ – A very dark brown she-cat with golden brown tabby markings

 _ **Troutstream**_ – A pale gray tabby she-cat

 _ **Mossyfoot**_ – A brown and white she-cat

 _ **Hollowflight**_ – A dark brown tabby tom

 _ **Lightsand**_ – A small tan tom with little white flecks

 _ **Shallowflight**_ – A chocolate tom with white paws

 _ **Waveclaw**_ – A blue-gray tom with rippled dark gray stripes _mate: Blizzardfeather_

 _ **Dimondfeather**_ – A slivery she-cat with silver eyes

 _ **Eclipsefrost**_ – A black tom with a gray crescent moon like mark on his back leg _mate: Mapleflower_

 **Apprentice: Hopepaw –** **A pale gold tabby tom**

 _ **Sageflight**_ – A dark gray tom with curly fur

 _ **Harespring**_ – A light brown tabby tom

 _ **Heatherscreech**_ – A black and white she-cat

 _ **Rivertalon**_ – A blue she-cat with a white belly and chest

 _ **Windfoot**_ – A light cream tom with white patches

 **Apprentice: Leafpaw – A slender dark brown she-cat with white spots**

 _ **Fishcurrent**_ – A silver tom with large strong swimming legs

 **Apprentice: Brownpaw – A white tom with irregular shaped brown spots**

Queens: _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

 _ **Softwind**_ – A gentle black she-cat with long, soft fur _mate: Pebblefire_

 _ **Blizzardfeather**_ – A lively light brown she-cat with blue eyes and white flecks (mother of Bramblekit – A brown tabby tom, Lakekit – A blue she-cat with white flecks, Fernkit – A fluffy white she-cat with rippled light gray stripes, and Rowankit – A very dark brown tom with white flecks and blue eyes) _mate: Waveclaw_

 _ **Mapleflower**_ – A light brown she-cat with one white spot on her left eye, white paws, tail tip and dark brown eyes _mate: Eclipsefrost_

Elders: _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

 _ **Rowanberry**_ – A lithe light brown tom

 _ **Starshade**_ – A dark black, dappled she-cat with darker patches and dusted with silver on her back

 _ **Shallowflight**_ – A chocolate tom with white paws


	4. Allegiances part three: Duskclan

_**Duskclan**_

Leader: _**Badgerstar**_ – A mighty black and white tom with huge paws and claws

 **Apprentice: Oceanpaw – A blue-gray tom with white swirled markings and electric blue eyes**

Deputy: _**Rippedsoul**_ – A cruel black tom with lynx markings and a bob tail

 **Apprentice: Cloverpaw – A white long furred she-cat with a black clover-like looking mark on her eye**

Medicine Cat: _**Quickice**_ – A wise silver tom

 **Apprentice: Squirrelpaw –** **A deep ginger tom with a white mussel, chest, and belly**

Warriors: _(Toms and She-cat's without kits)_

 _ **Dappledflower**_ – A straight forward gray and black dappled she-cat with piercing dark green eyes

 _ **Fleetfoot**_ – A brown and black tom

 _ **Goldennight**_ – A beautiful golden she-cat with white swirled markings _mate: Coperstrike_

 _ **Coperstrike**_ – A blue tom with electric blue eyes _mate: Goldennight_

 _ **Starlilly**_ – A dark midnight black she-cat with small white spots _mate: Sturdypine_

 _ **Sturdypine**_ – A large well-built blue tabby tom _mate: Starlilly_

 _ **Darkfur**_ – A black tabby tom

 _ **Midnightyowl**_ – A black tom with a white spot on his forehead _mate: Hollytalon_

 _ **Hollytalon**_ – A long legged black she-cat with gray stockings _mate: Midnightyowl_

 _ **Brightbreeze**_ – A light tan she-cat with blue-grey stripes

 _ **Mousesky**_ – A gray tom with electric blue eyes

 _ **Pinesnarl**_ – A dark brown tom with blue dusting on his haunches _mate: Palebird_

 _ **Crookedlilly**_ – A gold she-cat with a crook in her tail and pretty green eyes _mate: Lynxspring_

 **Apprentice: Blazingpaw –** **A tom that's a really, really bright ginger**

 _ **Lynxspring**_ – A strong legged dark brown tom with black lynx point markings _mate: Crookedlilly_

 _ **Bearheart**_ – A large, brave dark brown tom

 **Apprentice: Weaselpaw –** **A slender light brown tom with a white chin and belly**

 _ **Swiftshadow**_ – A fleet footed thunderhead gray she-cat

 _ **Braveleap**_ – A dark molted tawny tom with tabby stripes

 **Apprentice: Rosepaw –** **A calico she-cat with pale blue eyes**

 _ **Foxstrength**_ – A big dark ginger tom with pale gray eyes

 _ **Bouldertail**_ – A big gray tabby tom

 _ **Glimmeringgaze**_ – A slender, pale cream she-cat with beautiful turquoise eyes

 _ **Loyalsoul**_ – A dark rowan tabby she-cat

 _ **Miragepelt**_ – A dark gray and light gray molted she-cat

 _ **Phantomfur**_ – A dark gray and light gray molted tom

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw –** **A dark gray tom with dark brown eyes**

 _ **Lummberingfoot**_ – A russet tom with long, powerful legs

 _ **Oakfang**_ – A light caramel she-cat

 **Apprentice: Scorchpaw –** **A light brown tom with a thick, bold, black strip running from his nose to his tail tip**

 _ **Flurryleap**_ – A graceful cream and white spotted she-cat _mate: Reflectionclaw_

 _ **Reflectionclaw**_ – A handsome well-formed white tom _mate: Flurryleap_

 **Apprentice: Brightpaw –** **A small, cheerful white she-cat**

 _ **Lavendersummer**_ – A pale gray she-cat who smell faintly of lavender and has light green eyes

 **Apprentice: Shellpaw –** **A graceful, white she-cat with cream swirls**

 _ **TwilightFeather**_ – A light gray tom with darker gray and light ginger swirls _mate: Snowfeather_

 _ **Tornpond**_ – A fast light brown tom with darker splashes and a nick in one ear

 **Apprentice: Eaglepaw –** **A dark brown and white tom with sharp claws**

 _ **Gorsejaw**_ – A large russet tom with spiky fur

 **Apprentice: Shrewpaw –** **A very intelligent light gray she-cat**

 _ **Snowfeather**_ – A sleek white she-cat with a feathery tail and darker spots _mate: TwilightFeather_

 **Apprentice: Crystalpaw –** **A pretty well-formed white she-cat with dark amber eyes**

 _ **Ashglow**_ – A small gray she-cat with slivery white patches

 **Apprentice: Honeypaw – A powerful gold and gray she-cat that mostly keeps to herself**

 _ **Gorsewind**_ – A large pale gray she-cat with black lynx point markings

 **Apprentice: Fernpaw –** **A lightly framed pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, wide pale green eyes, and a soft tail**

Queens: _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

 _ **Daisyclaw**_ – A soft furred molted gray and brown she-cat

 _ **Palebird**_ – A pale cream she-cat with long blue fur on her belly, chest, and legs _mate: Pinesnarl_

Elders: _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

 _ **Wisewillow**_ – A dark brown and pale white patched she-cat

 _ **Duskbellow**_ – A big chested dark gray tom


	5. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The full moon hung high in the sky as a large silver tom with sporadic dark spots led his clan into the clearing bellow Four Trees. Close behind him was a russet she-cat with darker swirls in her fur that meowed loudly at the tom. "Flarestar are you listening to me! I'm telling you that we have a major problem on our paws! With three expectant queens and six kits how are we going to get enough freshkill to feed everyone in Lightclan?"

Several cats behind her groaned, and there was a sharp, "The whole forest can hear you Redtalon!" She silenced them with a glare that had Flarestar stifling a _mrrow_ of amusement.

She looked at him in an expression of mock hurt. "What's so funny? They should respect their deputy more."

Flarestar nodded his head in agreement and then said in a joking stern voice. "She's right you know. Everyone needs to respect Redtalon." There were plenty of happy yowls around them as the cats around them said. "Yes Flarestar!" After that Flarestar twitched his tail and the cats spread into small clumps to share tongues.

Flarestar, Redtalon, and a light brown and silver she-cat made their way over to the Great Rock. "All joking aside, that isn't something you should be yowling for every cat to hear Redtalon." Flarestar chided lightly.

"I know Flarestar, but with Leafbare not so far away I don't know how we are going to feed everyone." She meowed fretfully.

"Be at peace Redtalon. Starclan has assured me that all will be well." Meowed the light brown and silver she-cat.

"There you go Redtalon. What Shallowstream said is good enough for me. It should be for you too." Flarestar meowed before Redtalon could object again, and then with a dismissing flick of his ears launched himself onto the Great Rock. Redtalon still looked doubtful but she shook out her fur and went to join the others. Shallowstream snorted in amusement at Redtalon, rolling her eyes before leaving to join her clan mates.

As Flarestar settled himself on the Great Rock to wait for the other clans, Thunderclan came in to the clearing led by their leader Russetstar. The large russet tom with white stripes was followed closely by his deputy Oakcloud and medicine cats Darkwind and Brambleshade. The four appeared to be in a heated argument and Brambleshade looked agitated with his fur fluffed up and his blue eyes flashing with anger. But with a sharp retort from Russetstar that Flarestar couldn't hear, Brambleshade, Darkwind, and Oakcloud grew quiet. With a wave of his tail his clan moved forward. And Flarestar watched with irritation as the Thunderclan cats herded his clan together instead of sharing the space. They clumped tightly together so as to make sure that the Lightclan cats wouldn't try to come over and Share tongues with them. Redtalon gave an irritated hiss and looked to Flarestar. He silently shook his head, and with a huff Redtalon sat back down.

It was then that he noticed with unease that Oakcloud and Darkwind had chosen to stay with their clan instead of taking their place at the foot of the Great Rock beside Redtalon and at the roots of the Four Trees with Shallowstream. And he noticed that Brambleshade was struggling to try to come and sit with Shallowstream. Flarestar heard a warning growl come from Russetstar, and Brambleshade looked at his leader with defiance in his blue eyes before leaping over his clan mates, to take his place beside Shallowstream. Darkwind shook his head with disapproval, but ignored Brambleshade.

Russetstar hissed angrily at his medicine cat but then with determination ignored him, as Shadowclan and Riverclan arrived. Shadowclan was led by their small grey leader Echostar, who was followed closely by her deputy Brownstripe and her medicine cats Summerdapple, and Littleleaf. Riverclan was led by Otterstar, his dark chocolate fur looking more like caramel in the moonlight his white tail tip blazing like fire. He was also closely followed by his deputy Creamflight and his medicine cat Lillyblase. Flarestar watched with growing worry as Shadowclan did the same thing as Thunderclan and herded his clan together, so that Shadowclan and Riverclan could sit together in a similar clump to the Thunderclan cats.

Then he noticed that Brownstripe, Creamflight, and Lillyblase had all chosen to stay with their clanmates. Summerdapple and Littleleaf had also done the same thou Summerdapple looked agitated whereas Littleleaf looked nervous. Just then Echostar and Otterstar arrived at the Great Rock leaping onto their places and sitting down. And he was further worried when Otterstar made sure not to sit by him. Flarestar was confused. He had thought that he was good friends with Otterstar and his clan. And he had no idea why they were acting like this, but he forced his fur to lie flat and made sure it didn't show on his face. If he lost his temper now his clan would be the one to break the truce.

Windclan was the next to arrive with Gorsestar and Sagespot in the lead. As Gorsestar jumped onto the Great Rock her clan took their place beside Thunderclan away from the Lightclan cats. At first Flarestar was confused by the absence of Heatherfang, Windclan's medicine cat, but then he saw her sitting beside an elder who was breathing hard, he relaxed slightly. Flarestar sighed as he settled with the other leaders to wait for Skyclan.

But it was only a couple of heartbeats later when Echostar growled crossly. "Where _is_ Skyclan?! We're losing moonlight!"

"Give him a chance Echostar. It hasn't been that long. And you were late too remember." Replied Russetstar, shaking his head, his moon bleached fur a dusty hue.

"No! Echostar is right Russetstar, Jumpstar is taking way too long to get here, and we're losing moonlight." Argued Otterstar with an angry lash of his tail, his white tail tip flashing blindingly white in the moonlight.

"Should we start without them then Otterstar?" Asked Gorsestar her, grey, white, and black patches in her fur rippling with unease as she spoke.

"We should never start without a clan." Russetstar stated firmly, glaring at the other leaders. "It hasn't been that long and there is _plenty_ of moonlight left!"

"Is it _our_ fault that their late! You stupid fur ball! I think we should and Gorsestar agrees with me." Yowled Echostar, whipping her head around to glare at Gorsestar, then Gorsestar looked away suddenly very interested in the scenery below.

"Don't call me a stupid fur ball, you need to calm down." Retorted Russetstar with a growl.

"I'm here! All of you are so impatient!" Yowled Jumpstar as he entered the clearing leading Skyclan with his deputy Birdfall and his medicine cat Rabbitfoot just behind him. As Skyclan filed in the clearing Flarestar noticed that they went out of their way to avoid Lightclan by going on the other side of Thunderclan and Windclan. He was roused out of his musings when Jumpstar padded up to the Great Rock and launched himself easily to the top with the other leaders. He jumped easily even though he was the oldest leader there, his powerful hind legs carrying him to the top with ease. He looked at them with his violet eyes shining.

"Now because all of you were being so impatient and rude I'll call the meeting and go first." When no one objected he yowled to get everyone's attention then continued. "Skyclan shall go first." He yowled again to be heard as everyone settled down. "Skyclan is prosperous and well fed, Leaffall has been kind to us and has not yet sent the birds away, and last sunrise a dog came from the twoleg place but two of our noble cats chased and defeated it. They are our new warriors tonight Rasortail and Tornbird, we also have three new apprentices Rainpaw, Dovepaw, and Skypaw." Jumpstar waited for the cheers of the cats die down before continuing. "Skyclan also has three expectant queens. Their kits will make fine warriors for the clan. With so many cats in the territory it's becoming hard to hunt for everyone." The clearing was silent as Jumpstar stepped back to let Otterstar take his place.

"The same goes for Riverclan, Leaffall has been kind to us and the river is not yet frozen and therefor my clan is well fed. We have new kits in the nursery as well as two new apprentices, Troutpaw and Ripplepaw." He paused a moment to let the cats call the names before continuing. "My clan is growing fast and soon we will need more territory." Otterstar dipped his, then backed up to allow another leader to take his place. There was an eerie silence when Echostar stepped fiercely forward daring anyone to challenge her.

"Shadowclan is _strong_ as always, it doesn't matter if it's Leaffall _or_ Leafbare. We have _four_ new queens in the nursery expecting kits, as well as _four_ new warriors; Batclaw, Nightpelt, Fiercesnarl, and Rosetalon." She waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. "They proved themselves in a battle with Windclan for trying to cross the border." She gave a pointed look at Gorsestar, but all she did was twitch her tail then Echostar continued. "We also have three new apprentices Shadowpaw, Dawnpaw, and Ratpaw." She paused again to let the cheers die down before speaking again. "With so many warriors and so many kits on the way we too will soon have to expand the border." The cats bellow watched as Echostar stepped aside and Gorsestar padded forward.

"Windclan is swift and fleet footed with two new apprentices, Gustpaw and Fernpaw, as well as two new warriors Swiftwind and Wingfoot." She waited for silence then said. "We also have new kits in the nursery. These new kits will need more room to run in the territory soon." Gorsestar sat down and motioned for Russetstar to speak. The Russet tom stood, his powerful shoulders rippling.

"Thunderclan has new kits and an expectant queen. Although we have no new apprentices or warriors, we have a cat that has decided to join our clan. He has decided not to come tonight but will in the future. With the little territory we have, we find it's getting harder and harder to feed all of our kits, as well as our warriors." Meowed Russetstar, then he sat down quietly. Lightclan was looking at the other clans in confusion but they focused back on the meeting when Flarestar stood. His thick silver fur shining brightly and amber eyes burning, all the cats looked at him in awe.

"Lightclan remains firm." He said in his deep meow. "We are training our apprentices and are warriors' claws are sharp. Our territory is rich with herbs and prey. Lightclan is well defended and well fed." He paused to look at the other leaders before continuing. "We have three expectant queens, and Troutpaw has joined out clan and is learning our ways. Three new warriors have also joined our ranks, Thundershadow, Windripple, and Lightsky." He finished and sat down on the rock as the cats below cheered, going a ghostly color in the shadows away from the moonlight.

"The meeting is over." Russetstar called out, and then he stepped forward to stop Flarestar from leaving. He looked at them with suspicion, but before he could say anything Russetstar looked at Jumpstar and said. "Jumpstar you should leave now if you don't want to get involved."

Jumpstar glared at him then growled. "You have a promise to keep."

Flarestar growled as well backing up to the edge of the Great Rock and pinned the other leaders with his bright amber gaze. It seemed that the other leaders were working together for once. What they wanted couldn't be good thou. Flarestar spoke with a hint of a growl in his words, "What do you want from me." They all looked at him and Echostar was the first to speak.

"Like we expressed we're all outgrowing our territory, we need more." She said scathingly. Flarestar looked at her coldly.

"I don't see what that has to do with me. And I'm having the same problem. We cope however we can." Flarestar snarled.

"It has everything to do with you. Your territory is in the middle of all of ours and you have a _lot_ of territory. If we could have it, all our problems would be fixed." Russetstar meowed. He sounded so sure of himself, as if it was the most sensible thing in the world.

Flarestar looked at them in stunned outrage. He couldn't believe his own ears. He looked at them and snarled venomously. "Lightclan has been here just as long as all of you. We are also the largest clan. We _will not_ leave our territory. Expand the other way."

"We can't Flarestar." Otterstar told him flatly. "Riverclan hunts in marshes, and there are none that way. And you clan is _too_ big for this forest."

"Windclan has the twoleg place on the opposite border; we can't go that way for fear of the twolegs and monsters tracking the cats back to our camp and killing us." Gorsestar said piping up.

"Thunderclan has Skyclan on its other border and I can't go on to his territory. And Skyclan can't advance either because they also have a twoleg place on the other side of their territory." Russetstar meowed, padding up to Jumpstar to sit beside him.

Echostar then stood nose to nose with Flarestar when she meowed, "On the other side of my border is a place too dangerous for cats, I would _never_ risk the lives of my warriors."

"But you'll risk kits and elders lives." Flarestar growled menacingly, standing to his full height and stepped forward making Echostar have to take several paces back to avoid getting knocked over. "You can't expect us to leave!" Flarestar yowled in outrage, his hackles rising, "Our young kits and elders would die! It's much too close to Leafbare!" At his outraged yowl several cats in the clearing were startled. Redtalon's head whipped up from where she had been talking to Shallowstream and Brambleshade and immediately she was worried. Flarestar _never_ lost his temper. But here he was angry enough to yowl in outrage and raise his hackles. Redtalon quickly ran over to the Great Rock and leaped up to stand beside her brisling leader, Shallowstream and Brambleshade close on her heels, although only Shallowstream leaped up to be on the other side of Flarestar.

"Flarestar! What's going on?" Redtalon mewed urgently.

"Yes! What's wrong Flarestar?" Shallowstream meowed worry evident in every hair on her body.

"The Great Rock is for leaders only! Get down this instant!" Echostar snarled.

"I agree with Echostar, I'm sorry Shallowstream, Redtalon can you please both go back down into the clearing." Meowed Otterstar calmly.

"Great Starclan! You really think this doesn't include us! What did you do to get Flarestar so angry?!" Bellowed Redtalon, while Shallowstream nodded in agreement, the other deputies began to notice the argument taking place on the great rock.

"They have a right to be here, since your making a demand on our territory." Growled Flarestar softly his amber eyes aglow with anger, Redtalon and Shallowstream whipped their heads around to look at him then glared at the other leaders.

"So this is why all of you have been acting strangely, and why none of the other deputies or medicine cats besides Brambleshade came to sit with me or Shallowstream! You want us to leave _our_ territory! Have all of you got bees in your brains?!" Redtalon screeched, fury blazing in her eyes and her pelt standing on end. Shallowstream looked at the other leaders with mute horror. Brambleshade chose that moment to leap up beside Shallowstream and hiss angrily at his leader.

"I told you this was wrong! We can't force a clan to leave! They have kits, elders and sick cats to look after as well! It's cruel to make them leave!"

"Brambleshade be quiet and go back to your clanmates." Russetstar growled, but he was startled when Brambleshade lashed at him with claws extended barley missing his whiskers.

"I _will_ not let you bully me! This is wrong!" Brambleshade hissed.

By now all the cats in the clearing were staring at the Great Rock, as the leaders fought. They were silent as they watched the scene unfold. Russetstar looked at them then looked to Brambleshade. He then flicked his ears, and Brambleshade was suddenly no longer on the Great Rock but screeching in the clutches of Oakcloud. As Flarestar prepared to jump to go to Brambleshade's defense he stopped when he saw the big grey tom that was Thundershadow charge into Oakcloud sending her reeling into her clanmates. And before anymore Thunderclan cats could try to come up to Brambleshade, Windripple, Thundershadow, and Lightsky stood around the tom forming a protective barrier. And the rest of the Lightclan cats stood behind them hissing and growling at the other clans. Once Flarestar knew the medicine cat was safe he turned back to the other leaders with a lash of his tail.

"Please Flarestar, I don't want to do this but there isn't any other way. Please don't be unreasonable." Russetstar meowed. Furry rose up inside of Flarestar hotter than ever.

" _Unreasonable?!_ " Flarestar screeched at the top of his lungs. "Oh no, this is about something else to, isn't it? This is more than just territory!" Flarestar rose to his feet and glared at them, his eyes alive with anger. "Great Starclan! Tell me the truth!" He yowled. Every cat in the clearing was speechless. Flarestar was a sight to behold. His bright amber eyes seemed to glow like fire in the moonlight, his silver fur glowed like snow the dark spots seemed even darker. As he stood to his full height with a growl his muscles rippled underneath his fur, his claws flashing in the moonlight as they scraped the Great Rock.

He was the biggest of the leaders besides Russetstar, but with his fur bushed out he looked even bigger than Russetstar. He looked powerful, unmovable, and angry. Flanked by a furious Redtalon with her wicked claws extended, and a calm but angry Shallowstream the three Lightclan cats made a formidable force.

"Fine! You unreasonable badger head!" Growled Otterstar. "You and that silly clan of yours took in _five_ different half clan cats. _Eight_ different clan cats from each clan joined your clan. Not to mention I don't know how many rouges and kittypets. You have paw steps in _all_ of our territories. Your clan is just too big; you're too big of a _threat_." He meowed motioning with his tail to his large group of cats that was Lightclan.

"You're calling us a threat! You frog dung, fox hearted, crow-food eating, bee brains! We have cats of our own to feed! Are you willing to kill the innocent just for the sake of more territory?! I think you're just angry that your own daughter choose us instead of you!" Redtalon yowled, huffing angrily before continuing. "But who could blame her?! Who would want a father that thought you were useless just because you were blind!" Redtalon bellowed. She spat angrily as she continued to fight with the other leaders, beside Flarestar. Shallowstream jumped down and raced over to Brambleshade speaking to him urgently.

Redtalon yowled along with Flarestar and flashed her perfectly curved claws at Russetstar. Oakcloud looked to the other deputies and flicked her ears. Brownstripe, Creamflight, Birdfall, and Sagespot looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They walked over to the Great Rock reaching up and together they yanked Redtalon off of the Great Rock. But on the way down her head hit the rock hard and she fell to the floor with a thump, which caused Shallowstream and Brambleshade to jump to their feet. The other medicine cats didn't look happy either. Shallowstream and Brambleshade ran over together to the fallen deputy.

"What do you all of you were _doing_." She meowed angrily.

"How could any of you think that it was ok to do that?!" Brambleshade yowled.

"She's not a leader and has no right to do that." Brownstripe stated as if it was a matter of fact and the other deputies nodded.

"You've could've seriously hurt her!" Shallowstream exclaimed with surprise.

"It's her own fault." Meowed Creamflight with a board tone to her voice.

"Her own fault!" Brambleshade yowled in outrage.

"Yes! Her fault! You stupid fur balls! All of you have bees in your brains!" One of the larger Riverclan cats yowled at the two medicine cats.

"How bought I crack your head open and see if there's bees in _your_ brain!" Cried an equally large Lightclan cat as he turned to the Riverclan cat.

Then to Flarestar's great astonishment he watched as a fight quickly broke out, and suddenly every cat had claws in another's pelt, the medicine cats from every clan were trying to stop the fighting yowling for everyone to stop. The deputies soon followed suit in trying to break apart the cats. Redtalon came to and also flung herself into the action to try to stop them once she realized what was going on. The leaders began to call for order, but it was too late. Flarestar saw the clouds gathering as wounds were torn into flesh by tooth and claw. Flarestar turned and began to yowl with the other leaders as the cats battled.

All too quickly Flarestar watched in stunned horror as Summerdapple a sweet medicine cat tugged at her large clan mate to stop him from attacking a small Lightclan apprentice, he whirled around thinking she was another enemy warrior and sliced open her white throat. Littleleaf cried out in grief and pain and his clan mate was horrified by what he had done, standing in mute silence while Littleleaf cried over his mentor's body. Flarestar now infuriated by the needless bloodshed clawed his way up to the first branch in one of the great oaks, then ran all the way to the end of his branch as is shook in the howling wind of the storm that had grown. When he yowled it sounded like thunder and shook the ground.

"ENOUPH!" Every cat in the clearing froze, and eerily, so did the storm. "Look at yourselves and around you! You all have broken the sacred truce of this full moon and stained it a bloody red! Look at poor Summerdapple her snow white throat now crimson with her own blood! Littleleaf in grief because his mentor was killed by his own clan mate! Not only have you broken the truce but you've killed a medicine cat! Redtalon should be the one angry but look at her! At your deputies, and medicine cats! All of them are trying to stop the fighting!" He paused letting everyone hear his words and let them sink in. Everyone watched as Shadowclan realized that their medicine cat was dead. And there was several grief stricken yowls.

"The deputies from each clan and the two cats that started the fight step forward." He called his eyes as hard as stone and as sharp as ice. When they had come forward he growled out his words but everyone still heard him. "What do you think you were doing? If the deputies hadn't pulled Redtalon off the Great Rock and if you two hadn't thrown insults at each other the fight would've never started." Most of the cats that he had called forward hung their heads in shame, especially the Lightclan cat. And everyone was surprised when the tom got up and walked to Littleleaf.

"I know whatever I say will never be enough, but I am so sorry to be the cause of this." He bowed his head to Littleleaf and then looked to Echostar and yowled to her grief thick in his voice. "Echostar please let me spend the rest of my life making it up to Summerdapple. Let me be Littleleaf's apprentice. I know that I will probably never be as good as her, but please let me try. Let me honor her memory." He pleaded.

Every cat in the clearing was shocked, but none as much as Echostar. Slowly she nodded her head and called out to him. "If Flarestar agrees so do I. What is your name?"

"My name is Pinetooth, please Flarestar let me honor Summerdapple." The tom cried out.

Flarestar nodded his head and spoke; he deep meow held a slight purr. "Of course Pinetooth your decision is noble and just. I'm sure Summerdapple will forgive you if you help Littleleaf take care of her clan." The other Lightclan cats nodded in agreement and meowed their congratulations to Pinetooth. Pinetooth looked relived and began to beg Littleleaf to be his apprentice who quickly agreed and asked him to stop bowing.

The other clans were speechless and amazed that Pinetooth would go so far, when he had not been the one to kill her. All but one cat was still looking at him and when Flarestar spoke again that one cat's eyes glowed in anger.

"The rest of you should follow Pinetooth's example and honor Summerdapple's memory."

"Redtalon is also to blame for this! She had no right to lash at Russetstar like she did!" Yowled Oakcloud at the top of her lungs as she stood to her paws. And she was about to continue when Flarestar glared at her, his eyes cold.

"SILENCE!" Flarestar yowled and following his words was the quick flash of lightning and the sudden boom of thunder. "You dare dishonor Summerdapple with fighting words when she died trying to stop everyone from fighting. How _dare_ you make excuses?" At Flarestar's words Oakcloud closed her mouth and hung her head in shame with the rest of the cats that had been called forward. The rest of the cat's in the clearing that had been fighting quickly followed suit.

Flarestar then looked firmly at the leaders below him and they equally firmly held up their heads refusing to flinch at his cutting glare. "Would you still make claims on my territory?" Echostar nodded firmly and replied, "We all will mourn Summerdapple and we have all learned our lesson about fighting at gatherings. But we still need territory, and if we must, then we will fight for it." His gaze suddenly grew cold and neutral as he looked at the other leaders. His voice sounded curiously dead as he meowed. "Is that it then?" All of the leaders were confused they had been expecting anger, but Flarestar was suddenly acting very calm. It startled them all. Jumpstar got to his feet looked Flarestar in the eyes.

"We all need the hunting grounds Flarestar; it's just a bonus that your clan happens to be a threat. It's nothing personal." Jumpstar said coldly. Redtalon opened her mouth to give a retort, but Flarestar cut her off with a flick of his tail. He sat gently on the end of his branch, clearing his throat making sure he had everyone's attention. He motioned with his tail for Shallowstream and Redtalon to go back to their spots, when they returned to their original spots. He looked at all the cats in the clearing.

"Do all of you know of what they speak?" Meowed Flarestar piercing them with his amber gaze. The silence that greeted him was the only answer he needed. He swished his tail then meowed. "Lightclan. We are _noble_ cats. We are _one_ and _all_ , we see it as, _why_ should we say no to any cat that wishes to join us. Why should we discriminate between cats when the light graces all? _All things need the light_. The _forests_ would not grow, no one would see the grander of the _river_ , the _shadows_ and the _wind_ would be lost in the desolate wasteland, up, down, sideways, the _sky_ , _nothing_ would mean anything or matter without the light. The world as we know it would become an endless black hole. Even when the sun sets there is still light." He paused looking at the leaders then opening his mouth again. "You say it's nothing personal, but are you really sure about that. Russetstar just said earlier that he just took in a cat as well. And none of you are pointing paws at him. Could it be that none of you like that your clan mates would chose my clan over yours. Especially you Jumpstar and you Russetstar, one of Skyclan's best hunters joined my clan because we did not scoff or mock her for loving one of our cats. We welcomed her with open hearts and now she is a happy mother. As for Russetstar you're upset because Thrushbreeze the she-cat you were hopping to take as your mate chose me instead. Or take Otterstar for example. What Redtalon said is true; Dawnheart joined our clan because her clan mates called her useless. She now leads a happy life helping to take care of the kits in the nursery. For Gorsestar it's because one of your cats came to my clan and took her kits with her, hoping to escape the battle between you and Shadowclan over them." When he finished Echostar lifted her head proudly and yowled back at him.

"I don't care about the cats that left my clan and joined yours. They were _weak_ if they left Shadowclan. So what's my reason? Come on Flarestar tell me!" She howled mockingly.

Flarestar just stared at her coldly then he opened his mouth and meowed, "You're angry, and upset, because I'm with Thrushbreeze and I'm going to have kits and have a family. I once thought I couldn't have kits and I told you that. It was a kinship we shared, but when Thrushbreeze told me she was expecting and I ran to tell you the good news. You did nothing but curse my happiness. I'm assuming you're still angry about it?" Every cat in the clearing sat in stunned silence and the other leaders turned to look at Echostar who looked like she hoped the Great Rock would swallow her whole. The silence lay unbroken for a long while and when Flarestar suddenly growled it startled all the cats in the clearing.

"You call that 'Not Personal'?!" He looked even angrier than before and it looked as if he was about to jump off his branch onto the stunned leaders below when suddenly the sun began to rise freezing him to the spot as he stared at the beautiful sunrise. All the cats watched in wonder as Flarestar went from furious to calm in a matter of heartbeats. His muscles relaxed, his fur lay flat on his back once more, his claws retracted, and he face looked calm as the sunrise reflected in his eyes. Slowly he sat back down and then called to Redtalon. "Tell everyone at camp to come here." She looked confused but then dashed off. Everyone was stunned into silence. Not one cat moved, except for Flarestar. He lifted his head to the sky, to the clouds that were tinged a light pink from the sunrise that were dispersing to reveal the receding full moon as it shone proudly through the hole in the clouds. The flare of a comet appeared and disappeared just as quickly in the growing light. Then he looked at the full moon as it faded from night to day. The light haloed around Flarestar and his whole clan as they began filtering in the clearing making all of them glow with a light of their own, each a different color. Flarestar understood what it meant. He closed his eyes, as Redtalon returned to her seat. Then he raised his head and called out. "We are leaving the forest." He said pausing for the gasps to die. "But _not_ because any of _you_ told us to." He growled sharply to the other leaders who flinched. "We leave only because, it's not time yet, it's not time for all of you to understand." He climbed gently down and jumped onto the Great Rock the other Leaders making room for him as he stood on the edge. "Lightclan and its unity must leave."

"But Flarestar!" protested Redtalon.

"No! He's right Redtalon." Interrupted Shallowstream, she had seen the comet and the halo of light as well. Redtalon sighed then gathered the clan together, but before they began to leave he yowled for their attention again. They turned and looked at their Leader.

"We are Lightclan." He meowed. The Lightclan cats recognized the chant and began to stamp their left paw in the familiar rhythm as they together said.

"We are one and all."

"We help all who need it, and accept all." Flarestar meowed again as the rhythm of many left paws stamping continued and they repeated.

"We are one and all."

"We are Lightclan and we will prevail!" Flarestar yowled. And the stamping suddenly stopped as all the Lightclan cats, even the youngest of the kits, yowled as one.

"All things need the Light!"

The other clans watched in awed silence as Flarestar jumped down and Redtalon began to lead Lightclan cats away and left clearing with dignity. When most of Lightclan had gone over the slope, Flarestar was stopped by Shallowstream and Brambleshade.

"Flarestar let me go with you. I belong with all of you. I feel it in my heart. Darkwind can train another apprentice." Brambleshade begged.

"If that is what you wish." Was all Flarestar said. With a happy bound Brambleshade followed Shallowstream after the rest of the Lightclan cats.

"May Starclan guide you path!" Flarestar yowled out to the other leaders. Which stunned them; they had been expecting angry parting words. Not wishes for good will.

Echostar quickly scrambled to her feet and howled after Flarestar as he began padding over the ridge. "I hope Starclan walks with you wherever you go! And guides you in your dreams! May Starclan guide you path Flarestar!"

Flarestar turned at Echostar's call. His eyes looked happy, and he called back to her, "Our ancestors always walk with us. Starclan is always beside us; our ancestors will always light our path." He paused for a heartbeat before he meowed. "Jumpstar," when the leader had looked up at him he continued, "Remember to always heed Starclan's warnings. They are there to guide and help us. Not to make us angry or feel lost." And with those last words he jumped over the ridge and disappeared from the clans forever, leaving them to contemplate his words and actions.

Flarestar raced to catch up to Redtalon and the others and when he did he meowed to them, "Have heart! Everything will work out."

"We believe you Flarestar." Redtalon said softly, and the rest of Lightclan nodded their heads at their deputy's words.

Flarestar felt proud and happy to be the leader of these cats and he began to trot ahead calling over his shoulder. "Come, our home is far from here."


End file.
